victimsofhomicidefandomcom-20200215-history
Frank Campbell: Murdered 2005
Mentions: Frank Campbell Publication: The Canberra Times Date: 7 September 2012 Author: Louis Andrews Original: https://www.canberratimes.com.au/story/6166091/frank-campbell-murdered-2005/ ---- Andrew Campbell has a message for his brother Frank's killer - "'fess up and come clean". Frank Campbell was found dead on the couch of his Mawson flat in 2005, having suffered serious head injuries. But more than seven years on the case remains unsolved. "Someone else has been living their life while Frank’s was taken away," his brother Andrew said. "And I honestly believe that someone has got seven-and-half more years than he did. "He didn't have a choice in what happened to him, but the other person's made a choice to live in the community and continue on with their life whilst his was taken away." Mr Campbell, a 45-year-old "knockaround bloke" was killed in the early hours of May 2, 2005. A coronial inquest in 2007 was inconclusive, with Coroner Maria Doogan saying there was no unequivocal evidence pointing to the killer's identity. But Detective Sergeant David Harrison told the inquest he believed Mr Campbell knew his attacker. There were no signs of a break-in, and nothing in the apartment was disturbed. Mr Campbell and his flatmate, Ian Michael Hughes, had been drinking at the Hellenic Club and the Mawson Club in the hours before his death. Mr Hughes told police Mr Campbell went home first and that he returned to the flat about 3am to find his housemate dead on the couch. But when subpoenaed to give evidence at the inquest Mr Hughes, under legal advice, refused to answer questions. Forensic expert Michael Bourke, who conducted the autopsy, could not identify the murder weapon other than to say it was a blunt, heavy object which left patterned marks on the skin. Police believe certain items taken from the house - a long-sleeved dark-checked shirt, a pair of blue Levi jeans, a pair of dark-coloured workboots and a small sum of cash - may be vital clues. And it is possible a missing frying pan could be the murder weapon. The inquest heard Mr Campbell was most likely asleep or incapacitated when he was struck 11 times in the head. Andrew Campbell last saw his brother the weekend of his death, when they helped their mother and father move in to a south coast retirement home. He described Mr Campbell as a "matter-of-fact sort of guy" who "probably did not have the most amenable people skills in lots of ways". "And really he battled throughout his life to find a niche that he actually enjoyed to work in," Mr Campbell said. "He had a very small, close circle of friends but had a lot of acquaintances. "Maybe some of those weren't the best types and perhaps that led to what happened." Mr Campbell believes his brother's straight-shooting approach may have rubbed someone up the wrong way, leading to the the tragic events of May 2. The family hopes the reward will entice people to come forward and give the case a push in the right direction. "Money's a funny thing – some people are motivated by it and others aren't," Mr Campbell said. "But this may just spark someone to say..well we do know a little bit more, we do know where something is, or maybe search here to find something that may assist in the case." "It's about time this thing got to a situation where this person decides to fess up and come clean, and let the family rest and have this come to a complete conclusion," he said. "It'll be all good for all parties." Anyone with information is asked to contact Crime Stoppers on 1800 333 000, or go to act.crimestoppers.com.au Category:Sep 2012 Category:The Canberra Times